1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to routing data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to link video and audio devices in a studio together using a switching device, typically a cross point switch. The present inventors have identified the need for a system which links audio and video devices in a studio by a switched local area network, for example an Ethernet, operating with a known protocol for example with Internet Protocol (IP). However most if not all current video and audio equipment used in studios is not equipped to operate with such a switched network operating according to such a protocol.
The audio and video devices used in a studio include cameras, editors, audio mixers, and VTRs amongst other examples. Some devices receive and/or produce both audio and video data and some, require control data for controlling them. For example VTRs require control data for controlling functions such as play, stop, pause, jog, etc.
It is thus desired to provide a network interface for coupling a video and audio devices to a switched network and which can receive a variety of types of data from the network and provide the variety of types of data to the devices.